You Want To Borrow My Butler!
by SmilesCoolio
Summary: Ciel gets another boring day at the Phantomhive House, with the same Sebastian but no servants. But what happens when an old family friend wants to borrow his butler? Will they get along? Will he eat her soul? Read to find out! This is SebastianXOC just so ya guys know! Rating may change. Kind of a different plot. Takes place after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian," said the young earl.

"What meetings do I have for today?"

"You have a meeting with Bella Lowington today, my lord. Do you want me to cancel? You have been cancelling every meeting for the past few weeks."

The young earl's eyes opened wide. He looked at Sebastian, who was smirking mysteriously at the young earl.

"H-Her? I haven't seen that girl in years! Why would she show up after so many years?! What time is the meeting?!" The earl gasped in shock. "I have to get ready to see what she wants!"

The young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, absolutely adored this woman, Bella Lowington. Bella was a wonderful friend in the Phantomhive family, but, she suddenly disappeared, leaving the Phantomhives unknown to her disappearance. Ciel was only 6 years old when she disappeared and Bella was 21 years old. The Phantomhives looked everywhere for her, but failed. They knew their Bella was gone forever.

Ciel got himself dressed, without his butler's help, and looked inside the mirror inside his room. He looked at his beautiful dark hair and his red demon eyes. _I have to not show this woman that I am a demon._ Ciel thought, _But, if she does, what will happen? Of course, Sebastian would take care of it. _He closed his eyes and turned around, to see Sebastian looking at his master.

"Young master, this meeting will start at 4:00, If that is okay with you." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and walked out of the room and looked at the clock on the wall. _It's 3:52.. She's coming at 4:00, so just calm down, Ciel. _Ciel shook his head to clear all the thoughts in his head. He walked down the stairs and called out to his butler, "Sebastian, give me some tea, will you? I'm thirsty. Also-" Ciel was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Sebastian walked to the door to open it. _Is she in front of that door? I-Is it really her? _Ciel thought. He examined the door carefully when Sebastian opened the door. Ciels eyes widened.

There revealed a beautiful woman with long silky brown hair, going all the way down her back, with light brown eyes. She had creamy white skin, wearing a fully black dress with purple roses going all around the black dress.

C-Ciel dear, is that... you? M-My have you grown." She walked towards Ciel with her sweet beautiful voice. She gave him a tight bear hug and looked into his big blue eyes. She smiled and hugged him again but way tighter. Sebastian watched the two hug each other and smile at each other. "I'll go make some tea, young master." Sebastian said. By the sight of that voice, it made Bella jump in shock. Her eyes widened and looked at Sebastian. She blushed a little by the way he was very tall walking past her. She blushed even more when he looked at her.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?" Sebastian asked. She shook her head very fast and Ciel began, "Bella, this is Sebastian, my butler. I'm sure you two would get along today." Sebastian got onto his knee and put a hand over his chest. "It is an honor to meet you, My lady. You are indeed beautiful."

She blushed more at Sebastian's comment. "T-T-Thank you..." She said. Ciel looked at Sebastian, then Bella, "So what brings you here today? Did you want to see me again after so many years? Why and how did you disappear? What happened-" Ciel boasted but was interrupted by Bella. "Ciel, I want to ask you something very important. I really need it and its the only thing I came here for."

"What is it?"

Ciel got serious about what she asked him. It was either going to be bad or good. He wanted her to answer his questions first, but to be interrupted, he knew it was important.

Sebastian looked at his young master, seeing how serious he was. He smirked at his young master and looked at Bella, looking like she was going to regret asking this question. Was it that important?

Bella looked at Ciel sad and regretful. She covered her eyes with her bang and blushed. She suddenly looked up at Ciel and yelled,

"I want to borrow your butler for one month!"


	2. Kitty Ears

"You.. You want to what?" Asked the earl in surprise, "B-Borrow Sebastian for a month? For what reason?!" Ciel looked at his butler, who was thinking carefully about what Bella had just said. "I... I just need him to help me with some... paperwork.." _That was such a lame excuse. Say something better, Bella! _She thought. Shen knew Ciel wouldn't take that as an answer. "C-Ciel I-" Bella was interupped by Sebastian, "Young master, don't you think this would be something you shall except? Your old friend desperately needs my help and it woulld be very kind if you did accept."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, and then Bella. "I have a question to ask, whats the real reason why you need Sebastian?" Ciel started at Bella. Bella flinched and sighed. "Nevermind Ciel, I don't need him." She began to walk towards the door with some hair hiding her eyes. She blushed and begin opening the door.

"W-Wait!" She was stopped by a small hand stopping her own hand. "I'll let you borrow my butler, Sebastian, for a month. BUT, you will have to repay me." Ciel yelled. Sebastian smirked and walked towards Ciel while Bella's eyes widened in suprise. "Young master, when shall we travel to my lady's household?" Sebastian asked. "We're leaving in 30 minutes, so go make some tea, Sebastian." Sebastian nodded and walked towards the kitchen to began making the tea.

"C-Ciel?"

"What is it?"

"I.." Bella began. "I want to thank you for a moment to give me your butler. I-I really appretiate it."

Ciel smiled and nodded. "Lets go into my study room. I need to talk to you about something."

Bella followed Ciel into his study room and sat on one of the green comfortable couches. Ciel walked up to the window to close the curtains, making Bella gasp frieghtined. "Bella.."

"Yes? What's going on Ciel?"

"Do you know what a _demon_ is?"

Bella shrieked a little and nodded."Is something the matter Ciel? Y-You're being awfully dark right now. It's kind of scaring me." Bella whispered.

Outside the door, Sebastian was about to turn the handle until he heared the word "demon" inside the room Bella and Ciel was in. He closed one eye and listened to what his master was going to say. He knew he was being rude for eaves dropping, but he had to know if his master told the secret.

"No.. I'm so sorry, Bella. I just lost control. Please do forgive me." Ciel walked towards Bella to kiss her hand, but Sebastian walked inside the dark room with a tea cart. "Ah yes, Sebastian, great timing. I need to go grab an item from my room. Please excuse me." Ciel ran out the dark room.

And Bella was alone with _him._

_Him_ was Sebastian.

Bella and Sebastian are _alone._

Bella hid her eyes with her bangs and blushed. _Why am I blushing so much?! D-Do I like Sebastian? N-No way!... But.. He's so handsome..What am I saying!? _"Tch. S-Sebastian.."

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Bella looked at Sebastian, who had a blank expression on his face. "I.. uh.." Bella started. _Why am i trembling? I never felt this way before.._Sebastian walked towards Bella slowly. He kneeled down on one knee and brushed hair out of her face. "There seems to be something bothering you, my lady." Sebastian smirked and stared at her, blankly. "K-Kya~" Bella whispered. "I.. I have some questions i need to ask you, S-Sebastian." She blushed at him.

"Go ahead and ask me, my lady. You can ask me anything." Sebastian got closer to her face to listen. They were about 5 inches away from eachother. _D-Damn it.. Why is Ciel taking forever to grab something in his room? Was the mansion this big?!_

"I.. uh..."

Ciel ran inside the room with a animal in his hand. The animal was black and it have dark green eyes with a small furry tail and little ears poking up. Yep it was a cat! Sebastian looked at the cat blankly, then started to blush. "Sebastian, here's a cat to take with you!" Ciel said. Sebastian's eyes widened while Bella looked at Sebastian with a confused look. "Heh?" She whispered.

Sebastian loves cats. "Young master... You.. Didn't have to.." Sebastian eyes widened dramatically. Bella tippy-toed over to Ciel looking puzzled. "Ciel, what is wrong with him?!" Bella whispered looking over to Sebastian, who was touching the cat's paws and started to blush and cuddle the cat. "Sebastian loves cats obviously, so I gave him one to take with him to your home." Ciel whispered back. "Will Sebastian love me if I act like a cat?" Bella asked.

"W-What?!" Ciel asked.

Bella's eyes widened and gasped while blushing. "I.. said .. um.. Nothing!" Bella yelled. Ciel looked at her puzzled. He then began to smile mysteriously. "You like my butler, don't you?" Sebastian's eyes widened as he heard this news. Sebastian looked at Bella. Bella blushed deep and crawled away like a sad puppy. "I.. Uh... Didn't say that, Ciel! You.. got it all wrong!" Bella squeaked. She shook her head and started rolling on the floor all embarresed.

"Young master, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I am positive. Now go to her house and be her butler for one month! That's an order, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked and put his right hand over his chest in front of the carriage.

"Yes, my lord."


	3. Her Story

Sebastian grabbed Bella's hand and led her into the carriage. Bella took her seat while Sebastian sat across from Bella. Bella stared at Sebastian, who was looking out of the window. What is he thinking about? Wait.. W-Why am I worrying about him?! Her eyes widened and she blushed. "My lady, is there something troubling you?" Sebastian asked. Bella shook her head fast and looked at the black cat sitting next to her. She smiled at the cat who purred.  
"I do have one question, S-Sebastian. How will Ciel feel when he's all alone? I mean... he doesn't have anyone to protect him. D-Did I just make it harder? What if he gets hurt when your gone? Wouldn't it be all my fault? I just feel so bad that I-" Bella was interrupted by Sebastian, "My lady, I am sure my young master can take care of himself. After all, he is a demon.." Sebastian's eyes widened at the mistake he had just made. He has never made a mistake in front of anyone. Bella looked at Sebastian confused.  
"D-Demon?" She tilted her head mysteriously. "Ciel is a demon. So.. I've met _another_ demon.. huh?" Sebastian was confused.  
"You've met _another_ demon, you say? Tell me, how did you?" Sebastian suggested.  
Bella nodded and began her story.  
_I was spending a great time with Ciel, (younger) until a heard a deep voice tell me these exact words, "I need you to come with me right away." My eyes widened and nodded at Ciel's father. I left Ciel all alone in his own room with a sad face. I felt very bad for leaving Ciel behind. I followed after his tall father. We walked into his main office. He turned around, looking very angry. "You need to leave this household. You've been here long enough. We are not going to waste our money for your schoolwork. Also, you're not doing your job here. You are to be an outstanding maid, not someone who babysits my son." My eyes widened. "N-No! Please, I just need more time, then i'll leave for good! Just.. please.. more.. time.." I begged on my knees crying. "I just need more education, and then i'll leave!" I begged even more. Ciel's father looked at me with disgust and helped me up. He suddenly slapped me very hard and pointed towards his door, motioning me to leave for good._  
_I walked out of the house with one small purple jacket and a skinny purple dress. I cried hardly and looked at my watch. It was 10:34, past Ciel's bedtime. I didn't even get a chance to say my goodbye to poor Ciel. I closed my eyes and began walking away from the mansion, with no umbrella for the hard rain. I cried and walked away as much as possible. I was in town and walked into an alleyway. I sad on the ground leaning on the brick wall. "What.. What happened to me?" I whispered. Suddenly, a tall man came over to me, kneeling down beside me, with a boy with blonde hair behind him._  
_"Excuse me!" The boy with blond hair poked me. I whimpered, sadly. "Oi, are you okay? Does a poor little puppy need a home?" My eyes widened while looking at the boy with blonde hair. "You.. You would be so kind to do that for me?" I asked. The blonde nodded, "What's your name?" He asked. I looked up to the boy and said, "Bella... Bella Lowington." The blonde smiled. "Claude, lets take ker to the mansion. You'll have so much fun there! By the way, I'm Alois Trancy!"_  
Bella stopped and widened her eyes and looked at Sebastian who looked angry. 'S-Sebastian.. Is there something wrong?" Bella asked. Sebastian shook his head and picked up his cat who was purring. Why is this carriage ride taking longer then expected? "Sebastian.. Do you know Alois Trancy and Claude by any chance?" She asked.  
"No.. I do not." Sebastian lied. "Oh.. Well I wish that someday I could see them again." Bella smiled. Sebastian frowned and looked at Bella.  
I guess this is going to be one _hell_ on a month.


	4. Her Butler, Sneaky

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't post for a week.. School.. Blah! Anyways, lets get to the story! :D I do not own Kuroshitsuji :)**

They both walked out of the carriage toward the Lowington manor. Her house was not big nor small. It was a medium-sized aqua blue mansion with big white columns in front of it. Sebastian examined the house. _Hmm.._ He thought. Bella looked at Sebastian. "You like?" She asked. Sebastian nodded, "The proper words you should have used were, Do you like it?, instead of those words." Bella looked at him wide-eyed and whispered, "Looks like this month is going to be fun.." Sebastian looked at her, "Did you say something?" Bella shook her head and continued walking through the gigantic garden in he front yard.

They both finally reached the front door being silent. Sebastian opened the door for his young lady now. "Thank you," She whispered. Sebastian nodded and walked behind her in to the house. The inside looked just like the outside, but with 2 sets of stairs and doors on both the right and left side of the house. The floor was clean with white and aqua blue tiles. There were a few decorations and pictures on the wall to lighten up the mood.

"Okay.. So i'm gonna start with the rules of my house. You are to never ever go into the basement, you got it?" Bella yelled. Sebastian closed his eyes and nodded, "You are treating me like a child. I can handle it around here. I will definitely follow your rules because you are my master now." Bella's eyes widened. She felt blood rushing up to her cheeks. _Why am I blushing at something he just said to me? Ugh! I'm overreacting! _Bella thought. "Uh.. I gotta go to the bathroom.." Bella said and rushed up the stairs in to the halls with giant windows to her left. She sighed and walked into her room. She looked into the mirror as she brushed her hair. She closed her eyes to calm down.

"Just ditching your butler like that won't be nice, would it?"

She jumped and looked behind her to see Sebastian's face close to her face. No, _too_ close. "W.. What are you.." She blushed deep and pushed him away with her palms. "H-Hey if your gonna do that for the rest of the month, that's going to be a problem.." She looked away. "Forgive me, my lady. It's getting late," He looked at his pocket watch,"It's 9:46. I should dress you so you can go to bed."

Bella's eyes-widened. She jumped from the chair and shook her head. "N-N-No.. I-I can dress myself!" She yelled. "But my lady, you-" "No! No! No! Just go eat some food or something!" She yelled. She panicked. She've never let a man see her body before. "Ugh! Just thinking about you dressing me would be so.. so.. Ew!" She yelled. She shook her head repeatedly. She pushed Sebastian out of the room and locked the door and sighed.

"What a strange lady." Sebastian whispered. Sebastian nodded and walked down the hall.

Bella got into her dark purple nightgown and went to her bed to lay down. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She turned her body to her right to look out of her balcony doors laying down. "Claude.. Alois.. I promise.. I'll make your wish come true, if i could...But.. He's too... too-" She was interrupted by a talk figure that jumped from the roof to her balcony. That figure opened the door and revealed a man in butler clothing. _Claude._ Bella sprung up.

"C-Claude!" She yelled, but not so loud so Sebastian could hear her. She jumped up to hug him. For once in a while, Claude smiled and hugged her back. "It's good to see you again," he pulled away with an emotional face, "How's your mission coming through? Is he here?" Claude asked. Bella nodded and hugged him again. "It's been _so _long without you here... I.. I want you to sleep beside me tonight." Bella said. She've never felt so uneasy with Claude, but with Alois, she would feel sick. It's not like she didn't like Alois, its just that she feared him. Bella didn't know why.

"I'm afraid i'll have to decline that request, my beautiful lady. But, if you make Alois' wish come true, then I can repay you with something you have been begging me to do." Claude licked his lips. Bella backed away. "Uh.. Um.. You're being creepy now, Claude.." Bella would always be creeped out when Claude licked his lips slowly. "Alright. I shall leave now and go to my highness. I will see you again sometime soon, my beautiful lady." Claude turned around and jumped from the balcony to the bare ground.

"Hmm. A demon playing as a butler, huh? Anyways, I love you too, Claude." She whispered and smiled. Bella walked towards the bed to actually go to sleep.

...

Bella woke up looking like an angry beast. The bed was a mess. Pillows were everywhere. Bella scratched her head and sighed. "I'm a monster in bed, huh?" She said to no one. She walked to her mirror and brushed her brown hair. She yawned and heared a little knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Sebastian with a little tea cart and his cat following behind him. "Good morning, my lady." Sebastian bowed and prepared the tea quickly. _No breakfast? But.. just tea? _Bella thought.

"Hmm.." Bella examined Sebastian pour the tea. She put her hand on her chin. Sebastian stopped for a moment and smelled the room slowly. "What is that smell, my lady?" Sebastian asked. "What smell?" "It smells like.." Sebastian's eyes widened. "It smells.. like.. urine.." Sebastian said. Bella had a puzzled look on her face. "My lady, may I ask.. do you wet the beds?" Bella blushed and shook her head fast.

She looked at Sebastian's cat, who was finished peeing on her white carpet. _White _carpet. "Y-You- You STUPID CAT!" Bella yelled. She was so close to kicking the cat, but Sebastian stopped her foot. "My lady, please, calm down. I'll clean up the mess right now." Sebastian said with eyes closed. Bella looked down angry. "O-Okay." She said calm. Sebastian nodded and walked out of the room, holding the black cat. Bella looked at Sebastian, leaving her room. Her stomach growled a little. She sighed and drank the tea on the cart. It wasn't that good. She didn't really like tea.

...

It was finally noon. Bella was in her small library wearing a black dress that had purple flowers going around her waist. She was looking for one of her favorite books called _Alice in Wonderland._ She've finally found it and started to read it. "My lady, that book is for children, not for people your age." Sebastian said. "Yeah, so what? I've always loved this book. I'm hungry. Go make me something to eat. Please." She whispered on the last word.

Sebastian nodded and headed to the kitchen to make Bella some cake. Bella kept read her book. But as Sebastian left the library, Bella headed to the nearest phone and started to dial the Trancy's household number. It was ringing for about 6 seconds and someone answered the phone. It was Claude. "Yes, this is the Trancy resident." "Claude." Bella whispered. "What is it?" He asked

"Assign a ball tonight at my household. Invite everyone you know and make sure you make it come on in the newspaper, okay? I want this to be big. Make it start at 8:30 P.M." Bella ordered.

"Yes, my beautiful lady."

Bella nodded and hung up. She headed to the kitchen and looked for Sebastian. When she found him she told him these exact words, "Sebastian, there will be a party tonight. I want you to decorate my house and get ready. It will be at 8:30 tonight."

Sebastian got down on one knee and put his hand over his chest politely. He smirked with both of his eyes closed,

"Yes, my lady."

...

**Hope you guys liked this! I wanted to put a little ClaudeXOC in here, but trust me, this IS going to be SebbyXOC. I wanted to add a little humor to this chapter. Sorry if its too short. So basically, Bella is lovey dovey with Claude and she really does trust him. I'll put more of her past in most of the chapter. Please review! ;)**


	5. Her Butler, Eavesdropping

**Hey guys! I'm really trying to improve my story! I just hope it will get better... Anyways, enjoy the story :P Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Have fun reading!**

**...**

**Her Butler, Eavesdropping**

_Flashback:_

_Bella nodded and hung up. She headed to the kitchen and looked for Sebastian. When she found him she told him these exact words, "Sebastian, there will be a party tonight. I want you to decorate my house and get ready. It will be at 8:30 tonight."_

_Sebastian got down on one knee and put his hand over his chest politely. He smirked with both of his eyes closed,_

_"Yes, my lady."_

_..._

Bella headed to her room down the long halls. She looked at the watch on the hallway wall. 5:19. "Okay, I have 3 hours to get ready. No biggie." Bella stopped right in front of her door. She felt like she was being watched. She suddenly turned around to see Sebastian staring at her. She blushed.

"Y-Yes?"

He walked towards to her, not taking her eyes off of her.

_Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump._

Bella felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She have never felt so.. so.. scared and embarrassed. But.. From what? Sebastian? No. No, not him. Sebastian didn't smirk and finally reached her, which seemed like forever. "My lady," Sebastian said, while examining her wide brown eyes. She looked away but Sebastian made her look at him. Their faces were inches away. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by a little cat climbing up Bella's dress.

She squeaked. "SQUEEEEE!" She yelled. She gasped and ran all around the hall like her hair was on fire. "S-Stupid cat!" The cat jumped from under her dress and ran to Sebastian and mewed. Her eyes were on fire, meaning she was angry. "YOU DUMB A-" She was interrupted by Sebastian, "My lady, that isn't proper language for a lady yourself. I'll take care of this cat. Don't worry."

Bella's eyes widened as Sebastian left her, going down the stairs to who-know's-where. "S...Sebastian?" She whispered. She shook her head and went into her room. She sat on her bed and looked out at her balcony. _Claude. I miss you. When are you going to come here? _She thought.

Without knocking, Sebastian walked inside the room. "My lady, it is all taken care of. You don't have to worry about the cat." Sebastian said, frowning. Bella frowned as well. "W-What did you do to it..?" She asked silently.

Sebastian looked at Bella, still frowning. The frown suddenly turned into a polite smile, "My lady, you don't have to worry. Now, I must go and fulfill your orders, my lady." He walked out of the room.

Bella watched him leave the room quietly. She looked worried, "Sebastian?" She asked. The demon butler looked back at her, "Yes?" He asked. She walked closer to him. They were about 2 feet away or so. "I have to ask, why do you have red eyes? I've never seen anyone with red eyes."

Sebastian smiled, "Well my lady, I _am_ a demon. Did you not know?" Sebastian asked.

Bella's eyes widened. "But.. So you're a...demon..too? Wow.. I'm so stupid. I also have another question. What's it like being a.. _demon_?" She asked.

Sebastian looked her surprised about wanting to know what it's like to be a demon. "My lady, do you really want to know?" Bella nodded. Sebastian chuckled. "Do you want to become a demon, my lady?" Bella's eyes widened. She shook her head repeatedly. "N-N-N-N-No! No! It's not like that! I just.. Uh," She played with her hair, blushing, "I..Uh.. y-you know what? I'm gonna go take a walk in the backyard. Y-Yea! I'll come back in 10 minutes or so! So, uh.. S-See ya later!" She zoomed out of the house blushing. _Why am I overreacting with such a small thing?! _She thought.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She slowed down and walked slowly. Wind blew, making her long brown hair get messy.

"Hello, my beautiful lady."

A tall figure walked from behind the tree beside her. Claude. Bella's eyes widened and she blushed. She smiled and ran over to Claude the bear hug him. "I missed you so much!" She hugged him tighter. "My beautiful lady, You have seen me last night, am I right?" She nodded, "You're _always_ right. So, why are you here? You barely come." Bella asked. Claude grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Maybe I want to see your process on my wish, my beautiful lady. But, I will see you at the ball. Here is a little good luck."

Claude leaned towards Bella and pressed his lips against hers for about 5 seconds. He then pushed away and looked into her eyes. Bella was disappointed on how short the kiss was. He sighed and moved his hand down her back and pushed her closer to him. He then whispered in her small ear. "Grant my wish, my beautiful lady, and I will grant your wish of becoming a demon." He pushed away from her and smirked. He then left in the shadows.

"I..I love you too, Claude." She whispered. Bella's never been able to tell Claude those 3 words. She wondered why. She sighed.

Of course, on the other hand, Sebastian was eavesdropping in the window inside of the house. He smirked at the sight of Claude in the backyard. _So, he's back, is he? Another challenge has come, huh? _Sebastian thought. He smirked even wider.

...

"My lady, the ball is in 5 minutes, and there are already people outside. Do you want me to invite them in?" Sebastian asked while closing Bella's bedroom door. Bella turned around and nodded. "Let them all in. But tell me how many people there are. There should be at least 150 people. **(A/N: That's a lot, right?)** Sebastian put his hand over his chest and nodded. But, he didn't leave the room just yet.

"What are you waiting for? There are people waiting outside! They might leave!" Bella yelled. Sebastian walked towards her and grabbed her wrist to get off of the bed. She stumbled a little and fell onto his chest. Her eyes widened. She winced when Sebastian squeezed her hand a little. "What are you hiding from me?" He asked angrily.

Bella's eyes widened and she tried to push away, but he was too strong. "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not hiding anything!"

"What about Claude?" Sebastian asked, still angry.

Bella's eyes widened and blushed. "C-Claude...? How did you-"

Sebastian let go of her wrist when he realized he was hurting her. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry, my lady. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nonsense. You completely did try to hurt my woman." Said a man coming from the open door on the balcony. And that man was Claude.

Sebastian looked at Claude angrily. "You." He said fiercely.

"Why yes, it is me. I thought you would've forgotten all about me. First things first, I will not let you touch my _wife_ at all, Michealis." Bella's eyes widened and she blushed. _Did Claude just say that we're gonna get...married?_ Bella thought. She came back to her senses and looked at the 2 men who looked like they were going to fight in a brutal way. "H-Hey! D-D-Don't fight! Let's just talk, not fight! P-Please, no one should get hurt!

Sebastian took off his glove with his sharp teeth.

"I'm afraid I can't accept that order, my lady. Now, let the dance began."

**Whoo! Finally got this done! I really like this chapter and I just love humor. I also love cliff hangers :3 Anywho~~ I'm thinking of letting another OC in this story and just please tell me if you want to make one for me! I would love if someone would please! If you want to add your character please put it in the reviews and let me see it. Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	6. Her Butler, Protecting Her

**Hey guys! I''m just gonna say that i'm not really good at writing fighting scenes, it's kinda hard! Well, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. BTW, Still looking for another OC!**

**Her Butler, Protecting Her**

"P-Please, don't fight! Just..Don't!" Bella yelled. Sebastian and Claude smirked. They ran towards each other in the medium-sized room, with their glowing eyes. "Let's see if you have gotten any stronger, Claude." Sebastian said fiercely. They both attempted to fight and kill each other in the dark room. Bella's eyes widened and she begged them to stop, but they both ignored her. "S-Stop it, Sebastian! You aren't listening to me! Stop fighting!" Bella yelled crying. _W-Why am I crying?! I-I don't know!_

"Tch," Bella gritted her teeth, looking at the two men all covered in dark red blood. "I said stop! That's an order, Sebastian!" Again, Sebastian ignored her. Bella tightened her fists. She looked down angry. She then stared at the two men fighting. "Stop!" She couldn't deal with this. Sebastian wasn't listening to her. Many people are waiting for her outside. Claude and Sebastian were fighting over her. There was some blood on the carpet, Sebastian's and Claude's blood. Two demons fighting. The two demons quickly jumped to the roof from the balcony, so fast that Bella didn't notice. She then ran to the balcony to look for them, but they disappeared.

In front of her house were many people standing and some of them were leaving. _Oh no... _Bella thought. She sniffed. It was cold. _I have to call Ciel!_

She ran to the nearest phone down the hall. She quickly dialed Ciel's house number. "Please answer. Please answer." She whispered and felt a tear go down her face. "W-Why am I crying?" She was still whispering while the phone was still ringing. She sighed and hoped Ciel would answer. The phone still rang, but no answer. She hung up and sighed. She raced down the dark halls.

"Now's not the time for a party. I need to cancel it." Bella whispered to herself. She was worried about Claude _and_ Sebastian. She was scared. But she didn't know why. She walked down the stairs to the library, holding her long violet dress. "Why am I crying so much?" She asked herself, with tears rushing down her face. She tried to smile, but it turned out to come out pathetically and she ran into the library. She leaned up against the white wall and pushed her knees up to her chest. She hugged her knees and sniffed more and more. She closed her eyes by accident and fell asleep fast.

...

"He's gotten away again." Sebastian whispered to himself while frowning and sighing. He jumped off of the roof and jumped onto Bella's balcony. Bella wasn't there. His eyes widened and he ran through the long hallways. He absolutely figured out where she was by the scent in the house. Sebastian smelled her scent inside the library. Drips of blood fell from his ungloved hand to the ground. He walked inside the library, smelling her tasty smelling scent and reached her. She was sleeping, curled up in a little ball. "Mhm.." She twitched in her sleep and her eyes shot open. She saw Sebastian standing in front of her, covered in blood.

"My lady, let me take you to your room and undress you so you can go to bed peacefully."

Bella was half asleep and half awake, so she didn't really hear him carefully. She just nodded. "But..wait..how about you..go.. clean yourself? Y-You're a mess." She fell on the floor to get more rest. Sebastian chuckled and put his bloody tailcoat on the ground.

Bella looked at Sebastian with her sleepy eyes. "Wha..? Why would you..-" Bella was interrupted by Sebastian picking her up in a princess way and walked up the stairs and into her room. He laid her on the bed gently. "My lady, I am going to undress you now, is that alright?" Bella just nodded and sat up, still half awake. Sebastian unbuttoned her long dress and slid the short sleeves down her arms. He then slid the whole dress off of her and all he had to remove was her purple under shirt and underwear. She closed her eyes slowly while blushing deeply.

He pulled off her undershirt and underwear at the same time. Bella covered her body, blushing, being embarrassed while Sebastian took out her night gowns from her dresser. Quickly, he put on her nightgown. It was silence this whole time until Sebastian broke it after he was finished with dressing Bella up. "My lady," Sebastian began, "Do you want to form a contract with me?" Bella's eyes widened. "W..What?" She asked confused. She suddenly woke up when Sebastian spoke again, "Do you want to form a contract with me? So I can protect you and serve you for as long as you want." Bella's eyes stayed widened. She stared into Sebastian's beautiful red eyes. "But what about Ciel? Will you leave him forever?" Bella asked. Sebastian smirked and shook his head. He then cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes eyes while Bella was hot as a tomato. "Do not worry about my young master right now. Please, answer my question."

Bella tried to look away but Sebastian made her look into his eyes. They were 3 inches away from each other and Bella gulped. "Y-Yes, I will accept to make a contract with you." She whispered. Sebastian smirked and turned her body the other way around, so he was standing behind her. Sebastian moved his ungloved left hand over Bella's right eye. The contract sign glowed brightly, ready to make a new contract.

"This may hurt a bit, my lady, I am sorry if you cannot bear the pain." Sebastian pushed his palm against her open eye gently for 5 seconds. Then the pain started to come in Bella's eye, it felt like getting a long lasting tattoo on your eye. She started to cry and push away, but Sebastian held her tightly feeling bad for his lady. "I'm sorry." Sebastian whispered. He closed his eyes slowly. Bella was shaking while crying. Finally, the contract formed on her right eye and Sebastian pulled away from her. Bella wiped her tears and looked at herself in the mirror, seeing a right eye a purple color.

"M-My eye. It's...purple." Sebastian nodded and walked behind her. Her did a sly smirk and brushed her hair with a purple brush. Silence and awkwardness filled the room until Bella moved away from Sebastian to her bed. She covered her eyes with her bangs and blushed, "S-S-Sebastian, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Sebastian smiled at her politely and nodded. "Yes, my lady." Bella blushed deeper and laid on her bed while Sebastian sat beside her. "Sebastian, since you're a demon, what do you think of humans?" Sebastian chuckled, "I think humans are foolish because of the actions they do, but it entertains me to see them act that way."

Bella's eyes widened. She looked down and asked Sebastian one more question, "C-Claude told me that every demon has a true form. I wanna see your true form, Sebastian." Sebastian's eyes widened. "I'm afraid I cant do that for you. My true form is absolutely disgusting, and I do not want you to be disgusted by it." Bella turned around and looked at Sebastian with her eyes widened. She then began to giggle at Sebastian. Sebastian turned around to look at her with a confused look. Bella reached for Sebastian's black hair and giggled more.

"It's so soft.." She whispered, "Why is it so soft? Do you wash your hair? Just thinking about it makes me laugh!" Bella swore she saw a little blush on Sebastian's face. Sebastian smiled at Bella a little. Bella then reached for Sebastian's left hand and touch the symbol. "Your hand is soft too." She began to touch his black fingernails. She then scooted next to Sebastian and laid her head on his lap. She then blushed a little when she realized where she just put her head. She looked up at Sebastian's face and blushed more when she saw him look at her while smiling politely. Bella smiled back and fell fast asleep on his lap, peacefully.

...

When Bella woke up, she was still laying her head on Sebastian's lap. "Good morning, my lady. Did you sleep well?" Bella nodded and looked up at Sebastian. "I'm gonna go take a bath." She got up off the bed while blushing and heading to her bathroom door in her room. "Shall I help you, my lady?" Sebastian asked. Bella wasn't thinking and just nodded. Sebastian followed after her into her bathroom.

Bella stripped her clothes in front of Sebastian, blushing. He walked toward Bella to help her take her clothes off, but she didn't need and help. _I'll get used to this. I hope._ Bella thought as she wrapped her towel around help. Sebastian started the bath. She then began to blush. "Um.. S-Sebastian, I change my mind, I don't need any help. Sebastian nodded and left the bathroom silently. Bella looked down and sighed. She then got into the bath tub and began bathing.

...

She brushed her hair and put on her black eye patch Sebastian left for her. She didn't real like the eye patch because she didn't like how she would look like a pirate, but she got over it. She walked out of the room and started hearing voices in her mind.

"You've failed my request."

"You should be punished."

"Watch your back."

"He's going to hurt you."

Bella's eyes widened and she covered her ears, trying to not listen to the men and women's voices. But what did they mean? She shook her head and began to continue walking down the stairs while ignoring the voices. "Leave me alone." She whispered to the voices. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs, when she saw Sebastian smiling at her in his clean tailcoat. "My lady, would you like anything for breakfast?" Bella shook her head. She walked towards Sebastian and poked him on his chest, "I want you to protect me from any hint and danger and do as I say. Even if some orders are unreasonable, just do what I say. Got it, Mr. Michaelis?"

Sebastian smirked and put his right hand over his chest,

"Yes, my lady."

...

**Yay! Finally finished! Just to let you guys know, I am still looking for another OC, so please put your character in the reviews!(I'm getting no reviews also. :'( I'm trying to improve.) So anyways, hoped you guys like it and i added a little fluff in this story :P Oh how I love fluff... Anyway, thank ya for reading!**


	7. Characters (OCs)

**Hey guys! So since I couldnt find an OC for anyone, i'm just gonna make my own. This chapter isn't a story chapter, but in this chapter, i'm going to talk about my own OC's that I have created. **

**So I am going to start with Bella first!**

**Name: Bella Lowington**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Age:28 years old**

**Hair color: Light brown**

**Eye color: Light brown**

**Skin color: Pale, like Ciel's skin color**

**Family: Mother-Deceased... Father-Deceased... Sister-Deceased**

**Personality: Bella is a very responsible woman, but can stutter a lot around men. She always worries about everyone else, and she cares for people. She can be a hot-head whenever something isn't fair. She hates violence, which can lead to maybe death. Bella is very afraid of people getting hurt, and she wants to protect others a lot. She's somewhat childish, and many people ought to call her strange. She has a creative mind, which can lead to positivity. She loves to smile as-well.**

**History: Bella was born in an rich and wealthy family, who lived in a gigantic mansion. Her mother, father, and big sister have lived with her in her household. It was all happiness, until her parents had to pay a price, for something she did not understand. When Bella woke up one more morning, her whole family was gone, unknown. She was only 15 years old, meaning she couldn't have lived in her mansion all alone, so she had to leave her home, making her have no home. The Phantomhives sooner found Bella and took her to live with them, so she could have a peaceful life. (I know, I suck at history.)**

**Now here is the new OC's! I'm gonna start with the girl first, Kay?**

**Name: Angelica Houston**

**Gender:Female**

**Species: Half human, Half angel**

**Age:20**

**Hair Color:White (Her straight hair goes all the way to her bottom, and she has a bang on th left side of her forehead, covering her right eye)**

**Eye Color:White/Very light blue**

**Skin Color:Very pale, like Sebastian's skin color**

**Family:Mother- Unknown... Father-Unknown... Siblings- Unknown**

**Personality: Angelica is very childish whenever she is around her her butler, Angel. She acts like a child even if she is an adult. She's very lazy, which makes her more childish. She usually gets distracted whenever she has to do work, or she just plays around while finding something interesting to do. (Oh, BTW, if you have watched AnoHana, she acts sort of childish like Menma, that's what inspired me) But whenever she isn't around her butler, she's very mature. She loves to joke on people and loves to tease boys.**

**History: Angelica's family has disappeared when she was 12, and that was when she first met her butler, Angel. Since she has been with Angel for years, she has began to be more comfortable with him and began to show her true self to him. (About her hair and eyes, she has not been born with that hair color and eye color, i'll tell you more about her in the story!)**

**Now for the new butler OC (Finally!)**

**Name: Angel de Morcef**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Angel**

**Age: Unknown**

**Hair color: White (He looks exactly like Ash, but his hair covers his right eye)**

**Eye color: White/ Very light blue**

**Skin color: Pale**

**Family: Unknown**

**Personality: Angel has no emotion at all, like Claude, but whenever his princess, Angelica, is feeling an emotion, he feels it too. So whenever Angelica is happy, Angel is happy. Whenever Angelica is sad, Angel is sad. (I think you get it, right?) He is also very mysterious. He really likes his princess, but hates how she is not serious enough. His contract symbol has a small white angel wing, with small white feathers circling it, and his contract is on his right hand, while his contract is on Angelica's right shoulder. He is known as the white dove.**

**History: Unknown**


	8. His Princess, Lazy

**Hello peeps! Just wanted to say that I really hope you guys liked my OC's. Now lets get to the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**...**

**His Princess, Lazy**

Fire. Fire was all she could see in the while she was standing in the woods. Tears rushed down her face while she stood in shock. The wind blew, making it harder for her to stand. She stood in front of her mansion, which was burning fiercely, the mansion her family was in. But why do they burn, you ask? No one knows. She covered her small shocked mouth with her hands, while more tears rushed down her pale skin. The little girl's brown hair blew in her face. She backed away from the house and her back bumped into a tall man's leg. The 12-year-old girl's eyes widened and looked up at him. He stood very tall and finally kneeled down to reach the young girl's height. He looked into her blue eyes, while the little girl stared at him frightened. The white-haired man whispered into her left ear,

"Do you want to find who is in charge of your family's death?"

The girl's eyes widened and looked at him, frightened,

"I...do."

And that is where it all started.

...

The 20-year-old girl sighed and spun in her chair. "Sigh... I'm bored!" She yelled in a childish voice and jumped out of her chair to run around the room. "Princess, please get back into your chair and do your work..." Said the tall white-haired man. He walked towards the woman on the red carpet to put her back into her seat. As he tried to pick her up, the woman squealed and ran behind a plant in the room. "No!" She yelled in her squeaking voice, "Bad Angel! Bad Angel!" She yelled once again. Suddenly her eyes shined. "Oh I know! Let's play a game! You have to chase me until you get tired! Ready, set, go!" Angelica ran out of the study room and ran down the red stairs and onto the white tile floor. She began to slow down to let her butler, Angel, catch up. But, she didn't see Angel anywhere in her sight.

She grabbed her white petticoat and walked up the stairs. She looked around the long hall but still didn't see Angel. "Angel...?" She whispered. Angelica shrieked when a dove flew inside of her house. The white dove flew passed her, making her look behind her. There, stood a tall man with white hair that covered his right eye and a sly smirk on his face. Angelica's eyes widened. He softly touched her white hair and held her tightly against his chest.

"The case is not over yet, princess. We should go look for evidence in town about the murders. Am I correct, princess?" Angelica blushed many different shades of red. "I-I guess so." She whispered quietly. She touched Angel's white suit and blushed even more. She nodded while the man let her go, with the dove on his shoulder. "Let's go." She whispered.

...

Bella took a sip of Sebastian's delicious tea and looked at her paper on her desk. "So, basically, some murders have gone on, huh? These are just some horrible people, murdering others. It's a shame." She leaned her back in her blue chair and sighed. "But still, I want you to answer my question, why am I doing this case? Shouldn't it be Ciel handling this?" Bella asked in a pouty manner. Sebastian sighed, once again ignoring her question. He poured some more tea inside her cup. Bella looked at Sebastian, annoyed. She laid her head on her desk and tried to fall asleep, but Sebastian stopped her by pulling her out of the chair.

"We must go into town to go to the case. There, we will find more evidence, my lady. There isn't any time to waste." Sebastian said, walking towards the door, to open it for his lady. Bella thanked him as she walked out of the door. They both gotten into the carriage out of the house, silently.

...

Angelica and Angel walked the investigation site shortly, after waking out of their white carriage. Angelica sighed. "I'm bored..." She whispered to her butler. While the two were walking, Bella and Sebastian came out of their carriage and walked to the investigation site as well. Bella and Sebastian were walking behind Angelica and Angel, hearing every word they said to each other.

"I wanna go home!"

"Princess, you can not go home right now..."

"But please!"

"No, i'm sorry, princess..."

The two argued back and forth and stopped walking in front of Bella ad Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes widened as he heard their argument of foul language. The man was not saying any of those horrible words, but the young woman was saying the foul words in every sentence. "Oh dear..." Sebastian whispered. Bella took a step forward and got into their conversation,

"Did your mother raise you with that potty mouth?"

It was dead silence after Bella said those words. Bella sighed and closed her eyes, "Thank you. Now excuse us." Bella grabbed Sebastian's hand and pushed her way in between the two white haired people.

"Why, yes my mother did. Got a problem, old woman?" Angelica said angrily. Bella's eyes widened and turned around angry. "28 years old is not old, you child." She mumbled. She looked at Angelica's eyes and squeezed her hands into fists. Angelica ran to Bella and attempted to slap her, but her butler, Angel stopped her hand. "Princess, enough!" He yelled. Angelica struggled to make Angel let go of her wrist but the man was too strong for her.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he realised what Angel was. "An angel." Sebastian whispered. Angel heard what Sebastian mumbled and smiled, "A demon." He said back. Angelica turned her head to see Sebastian. Her eyes widened and she buried her face into Angel's chest. "D-Darkness..." She whispered while tears went down her face.

Bella looked at Angelica with a puzzled face and then turned her head to look at Angel. Angel glared at Sebastian with his white eyes, "I know who you are. You are Sebastian Michaelis, am I correct?" Sebastian smirked, "Why yes I am. And you are Angel de Morcef." Angel glared at Sebastian once more and finally let go of Angelica's wrist and pressed Angelica against him.

"My princess is afraid of the dark, that is the reason why she only wears white, as you can see. Would you both be so kind to wear clothes that are brighter?" Bella stared at Angel for a moment and then nodded, "We can't do so now, but we will sometime, maybe," She told Angel, but then looked at the back of Angelica's head, **(Angelica is hugging Angel, so her back is to Bella and Sebastian on the sidewalk)** "What is your name?"

Angelica didn't answer. Angel sighed and looked at Bella with an emotionless face. "My princess' name is Angelica Houston. I'm so sorry for the incident you have just experienced, my princess was just acting immature. May I ask, why are you two here?" Angel brushed his princess' long hair with his fingers. Sebastian glared at Angel, "We are here for the case about the murders here, why are you two here?" Sebastian asked. "We are here for the case as well." Angel said with an emotional face.

Sebastian nodded while Bella grabbed his hand and walked to the site with him. Bella blushed a little by the way he squeezed her hand a little. _Now, lets find some evidence. _Bella said to herself in her mind.

...

Bella laid down on her dark purple bed and sighed while closing her eyes. Sebastian had just dressed her up for bed, which made her still feeling his cold hands on her arms. She shivered. She stood up and walked around the room for no reason and thought about it more and more. She blushed deeper and deeper and shrieked when she heard Sebastian's voice. "It is pretty late, my lady. You should go to bed." Sebastian said, while pulling his tail coat on. Bella stuck out her tongue at Sebastian and sighed. "But..I'm not tired. I'm _hungry_." She said as she sighed more and more.

"My lady, you have already eaten dinner. It's time to go to bed." Sebastian said. Bella sighed, "What if I said no..?" She asked, daring. Sebastian moved his face closer to hers and grabbed her chin softly. "Then I shall punish you. And I mean actually punish you, not scold you. So please, my lady, get in the bed or it would get rowdy in here." Bella's eyes widened and she blushed different shades of red. "What do you mean..punish..?" Bella asked as her eyes got wider and wider. "It mean's I will-" Sebastian got cut off by a knock on the balcony door.

The man and woman looked at the balcony door in a suprising way. Why was _he_ here? How did he know where she lived? It was Angel who knocked on the door.

Angel walked inside without permission. He smiled and mumbled, "Falling in love, am I correct, Sebastian?" Bella mouth hung wide open and blushed many shades of red and purple. Sebastian widened his eyes but then closed his eyes, "You read my mind, Angel." Sebastian smirked and walked towards Angel, "I did not know angels can read minds." Angel smiled, "And I didn't know demons can feel love."

Bella's eyes widened and pushed her hair in her face of embarrassment. She blushed more and more when Sebastian walked towards her. He kneeled down and grabbed Bella's hand to kiss it lightly. "My lady, as I said, it is time for bed." Bella nodded and walked towards her bed, letting go of Sebastian's hand. She laid down and got under her covers, trying to fall asleep. Sebastian smiled and turned the light off and turned his head to motion Angel to follow him. The two men walked out of Bella's room and walked down the hallway with bug large windows to the right.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and glared at Angel behind him, "Why are you here?" Sebastian asked, frowning, with his fuchsia eyes glowing.

Angel smiled while his black eye pupils disappearing and his eyes glowing white,

"It's simple. I want the girl, or, I kill you."

**...**

**Soooo hoped you guys liked it! Please review! Plus, I thank you all for reading my story and following it.. thanks guys. It means a lot to me! Thanks guys!**


	9. Her Butler, In Love

**Helloooo guys! Sorry i haven't posted in a while, but I'm back now. Just had some recent things that came up.. AND i'm gonna re watch kuroshitsuji, just to get more info about how the whole demon butler thing works.. so anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

**Her Butler, In Love**

Angel pulled his white sword out of his scabbard **(If you don't know what it is, then google it) **and pointed his sword to Sebastian. "Do as I say, demon." Angel smiled, not a smirk, with his eyes still glowing white. Sebastian smirked and closed his eyes, "Do you know what you are about to face? I am one _hell_ of a butler." Angel rolled his eyes and looked at his pocket watch. He frowned.

"Oh dear, my princess must want a midnight snack by now," He put his sword back into his white scabbard, "Until then, demon, I _will_ kill you if you do not give me the girl." Angel opened one of the big windows to his right and spread his enormous wings out if his back. He glanced at Sebastian and then flew out of the window.

Sebastian _really_ wanted to kill someone now.

...

Bella woke up in her neat purple bed and looked out of her window balcony. The sun shone in her eyes and she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She whispered, still sleepy. She rubbed her eyes as Sebastian walked in with a strange chinese man and woman behind him. "Good morning, my lady. For breakfast we have prawn curry and french toast with ginger. Would you like some tea with it, my lady?" Sebastian asked, while pushing the silver cart towards Bella's side of the bed. Bella nodded and the chinese man pouted with his eyes closed,

"You not going to introduce us, Sebastian? How quite rude of you!" The chinese man grabbed the woman behind him and waved his arms, "Hello, I'm Lau and this is Ran-Mao~. And you are..?" Bella opened her eyes slowly and looked at Lau. "Bella." She whispered slowly. Lau smiled and blushed a little by how she said her name. Bella took a sip of her earl grey tea and blushed at how good it was. "T-This is very delicious..Sebastian.." Bella whispered.

Sebastian put his hand over his chest and smiled, "Thank you, my lady." Bella nodded and then looked at Lau, "So, why are you here?" Lau smiled more and answered her right away, "Well..we wanted to help you on your investigation for the murders and we-" Lau was interrupted by Bella, "Please leave this room for just a moment." Lau had a questioning look on his face but then left the room silently.

Bella and Sebastian were alone in the room together. She stared at the tall man and got off of her bed with the curry in her hands. She took at piece of the curry in her hand and blushed a little. "Say aah..." Bella said while pushing the curry towards Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian shook his head, "My lady, I have no interest in human-" Sebastian was interrupted by curry _and_ a _finger_ on his mouth. Bella's eyes widened as she noticed her finger was in Sebastian's mouth._ Deep_ inside of his mouth. The two people in the room froze in shock.

_W-W-W-What's going on?! Why did I even feed him the curry anyway?! I'm so stupid! My finger is in Sebastian's mouth! This is so wierd and crazy! _Bella blushed many different shades of red while Sebastian had a little slight blush on his face. A few moments later, they were still frozen, until, Lau barged in and opened his eyes for once.

He stood in shock and looked at the man and woman. Suddenly he blushed and dirty thoughts entered his mind. "So...Sebastian... I understand this situation, you pervert.." Lau said, smiling like Cheshire the cat. Bella pulled her finger out of Sebastian's mouth and blushed like a maniac, "N-No! It's nothing like that! I'm serious!" Lau smiled more and walked towards the two, "Well if you guys like to feed each other that much, then kiss!" He pushed Bella towards Sebastian, which caused her to fall on Sebastian's strong chest. She looked up at him and blushed.

"I'm so sorry, my dear lady. Please, let me help you." Sebastian said as he balanced Bella on her feet. He looked down at her big brown eyes and smiled at her. "I do have to say it again, you are _very_ beautiful, my lady." Bella pulled away and had little hearts going around her head. _Such a gentleman... _She thought to herself. She blushed more and more. "Please, let me dress you, my lady." Sebastian walked towards her while Lau and Ran-Mao left the room silently.

...

Bella looked at Sebastian with a confused look on her face. "H-Here? I don't understand. Isn't this a place where a creeper lives? He's scary!" Bella hid behind Sebastian as they were in front of the door of the building called the Undertaker. Sebastian sighed as he walked in with Lau, Ran-Mao, and Bella behind him. Bella was sweating more and more as she looked around the dark room every second. She was _scared_. She twitched and shrieked as she saw a coffin door open slowly behind her.

"Boo."

Bella jumped and hid behind Sebastian as she heard a squeaky voice say those words. Of course, Lau was kind of scared as well. A man with long gray hair and bangs that covered his eyes, walked out of the coffin slowly as he giggled at how he scared Bella. "W-Who is that?" She asked frightened. The gray haired man grinned and giggled a little, "Why, I am the Undertaker. Nice to mee'cha~" Bella gripped on Sebastian's back tighter. "Why aren't you scared of him, Sebastian?!" She whispered with her eyes very wide.

The Undertaker walked towards Bella, which caused her to run around the room, making the Undertaker chase her. The Undertaker giggled as he chased Bella around the room more and more. All of a sudden, the Undertaker stopped chasing her. Bella sighed and hid behind Sebastian again. She jumped when she felt her purple eye with the contract glow. "W-Why Is it glowing?" Bella whispered, while taking off her eye-patch and only Sebastian saw her purple eye glowing brighter.

"S-Sebastian...It kind of hurts. My eye is really hurting." She covered her eye with her right hand and blood rushed down her face, blood that came from her eye. Sebastian widened his eyes and looked at the other three, "Please excuse me and my lady." Everyone looked at Sebastian confused, but nodded together. Sebastian grabbed Bella's waist and walked out of the building. They stood in front of the building and Sebastian tried to move her hand away from her eye.

"My lady, please, let me see it." Bella shook her head and sniffed at how much the pain was hurting her. Sebastian sighed and gripped on her wrist, making her let go of her eye. His eyes widened as he saw the eye that was filled with her blood, her eye was all red. "Oh my..." Sebastian whispered. Bella wiped her bloody tears away and sniffed. "The contract seems to not be working. Maybe there is no wish of revenge that you want to be achieved. Hmm... We should go home, my lady. Let me escort you." Sebastian grabbed her in princess style and headed to the black carriage.

"Please stay in here, my lady. I promise I will come right back." Bella nodded weakly while Sebastian left the carriage. Sebastian walked into the Undertaker's building and told the three that Bella was injured, and shortly left the building.

...

Sebastian held Bella in her bed and rubbed the warm washcloth on her eye slowly and lightly. "It will be alright, my lady. I promise." Bella gripped on Sebastian's chest a bit tighter and cried more tears because of the pain on her eye. Sebastian held her more tighter. She looked into his red eyes that reflected the moon. "S-Sebastian. I have an order for you." She whispered and hid her eyes with her bangs. She gripped him tighter.

"Eat my soul." Sebastian widened his eyes. He froze in shock at what Bella just told him to do.

"You're hungry, aren't you? You've been with Ciel for a long time now, still waiting for his soul to welcome you. But, he hasn't let that happen, once. You're just starving, and I know it. So, just eat my soul."

"My lady, if I do eat your soul, you know what will-"

"I don't care. Just eat it."

Sebastian sighed. "As you wish, _master_." Bella blushed at the way Sebastian has said master, which made her grip on him even tighter.

"But I have to ask, do you know what will happen to you, after I eat your soul? Just think carefully about your choice. The gates of heaven and paradise will not be open for you, since you have made a contract with a demon like me. Are you sure, my lady?"

Bella nodded.

"Very well."

Sebastian leaned towards Bella's face and brushed hair out of her eyes and smirked. He leaned closer, while making her open her mouth slowly. Sebastian opened his mouth, ready to eat her soul.

...

**Cliffhanger! Oh wow.. i think this is a short chapter :'( . Again, Sorry for not updating for a long time! Forgive me! So anyway, thank you guys for reading! See ya next time.**


	10. Her Butler, Caring

**Yo. I was planning on watching vampire knight, but I cancelled it just for you guys! Anyways, thank you to the people who had reviewed, I just had a little tiny celebration thanks to you guys (lol). Anywhooo~ Enjoy this awesome chapter. ;) Yo.**

**...**

**Her Butler, Caring**

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sebastian held Bella in her bed and rubbed the warm washcloth on her eye slowly and lightly. "It will be alright, my lady. I promise." Bella gripped on Sebastian's chest a bit tighter and cried more tears because of the pain on her eye. Sebastian held her more tighter. She looked into his red eyes that reflected the moon. "S-Sebastian. I have an order for you." She whispered and hid her eyes with her bangs. She gripped him tighter.**_

_**"Eat my soul." Sebastian widened his eyes. He froze in shock at what Bella just told him to do.**_

_**"You're hungry, aren't you? You've been with Ciel for a long time now, still waiting for his soul to welcome you. But, he hasn't let that happen, once. You're just starving, and I know it. So, just eat my soul."**_

_**"My lady, if I do eat your soul, you know what will-"**_

_**"I don't care. Just eat it."**_

_**Sebastian sighed. "As you wish, master." Bella blushed at the way Sebastian has said master, which made her grip on him even tighter.**_

_**"But I have to ask, do you know what will happen to you, after I eat your soul? Just think carefully about your choice. The gates of heaven and paradise will not be open for you, since you have made a contract with a demon like me. Are you sure, my lady?"**_

_**Bella nodded.**_

_**"Very well."**_

_**Sebastian leaned towards Bella's face and brushed hair out of her eyes and smirked. He leaned closer, while making her open her mouth slowly. Sebastian opened his mouth, ready to eat her soul.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**...**_

Sebastian's fuchsia eyes started to glow brighter and brighter, as he got closer to her lips. He was starting to have second thoughts. He was starting to _regret_ eating a human's soul. But...why? Who knows? But Sebastian was just going to follow her orders and eat her tasty-smelling soul.

Bella was afraid. Afraid of losing her life. What is the Afterlife like? Everyone goes to that point, so why was she afraid? She didn't know why, but she stopped thinking about it, and thought of Sebastian. At how protective he was, how handsome he was. What is this feeling? Love? No. No way. This moment felt like forever, until Sebastian reached her lips finally.

Sebastian reached her lips, about to eat her delicious soul, but he had second thoughts and cancelled that.

He pressed his pale lips against Bella's, making it a passionate kiss. Bella figured out that Sebastian was kissing her, so she kissed him back while tears rolled down her face. It was love. She knew it was love. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him tighter to him, hugging him at the same time.

Sebastian finally let go, making them both breath heavily.

She looked into his eyes and blushed, while Sebastian smiled at her,

"I'm sorry, but did you not want that, my lady?"

Bella grabbed his shoulders,

"I...I think I've been wanting that for quite sometime now." Bella smiled back and buried her face into his chest, with her eye still in quite some pain.

"I'm glad, my lady."

Bella fell asleep in Sebastian's embrace, smiling, with some tears still running down her face.

_Yes, this is love._

...

Bella woke up in her bed, laying down under the covers. She yawned and looked in the mirror across the foot of her bed. Her eye was recovered. She yawned once more and heard a slight knock on the door. "Come in." She whispered. The door opened to show the one and only, Sebastian Michaelis. Once Bella saw him, she blushed thinking about last night.

"Good morning, my lady. Did you sleep well?" Bella sighed and looked away from him. "Yeah. You know, you could just call me Bella." She mumbled and blushed more. Sebastian walked towards her and brushed hair out of her face with his long fingers, "Well, _Bella_, you looked just like a kitten last night, it was so unbearable, I had to leave to room just because of you."

She blushed many shades of red and shook her head, "P-Pervert!"

Sebastian smiled. "Tonight, we are going to a dance, to get evidence on the case of young women disappearing." Bella nodded and looked away from him. She pulled the covers off of her and walked towards her mirror and brushed her hair slowly. "I have to ask, what did you do to my eye?" She asked, quietly. Sebastian smiled, "Do not worry about it, Bella."

Of course Sebastian wasn't going to tell her anything about it. _No_ way in _hell._

...

_Last Night:_

_Sebastian stood in front of Bella's mansion with Angel, "I will make a deal with you. If you recover her eye, I can give you her body anytime time you want. I know this may sound immature, but help me, and I will give you anything of her." Angel smiled at Sebastian, who made the deal with him. "Anything?" Sebastian nodded. Angel licked his pale lips,_

_"So, If I recover her eye, you will give me her anytime? Do we have a deal, Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded. Angel chuckled. Angel pulled a red liquid in a small glass container out of his tail coat. "Make her drink this, and her eye will be recovered."_

_Sebastian glared at Angel, "And how do I not know if this is poison or anything?" Angel smiled once more. "Just trust me, I am an angel, not a demon. Angel's do not trick you, unlike demons." Sebastian glared at him once more, but snatched the container out of his hands. Angel smirked, "I will expect you to come to the ball tonight at my mansion, with Bella. There will be many people there, so please, behave yourself." Sebastian looked away and walked to the front door of the mansion while Angel flew away smirking._

_Sebastian reached Bella's room, hiding the potion behind his back. He sighed and walked to Bella's side of the bed. She was sleeping peacefully, cuddling her blue pillow. Sebastian smiled at her, but frowned when he looked at the container in his hand. He sighed once more and took the cap off of the glass container. I can't just pour it in her mouth... He thought. He suddenly got an idea. He then poured the red liquid into his mouth, not swallowing the sweet tasting liquid. The potion tickled his tongue with its sweetness._

_He sat Bella up gently, not to wake her up, and leaned his face towards her and pushed his lips against hers, pouring the liquid down her throat. He knew that it was the worst idea, thinking that she would choke, but in order for her eye to get healed, he had to do it. The liquid washed down her throat, making her flinch in her sleep a little, but ignored it more and more. "I'm sorry if you might be in pain, my lady." Sebastian whispered._

_He leaned her back down again and under the covers and left the room, silently._

...

Bella walked down the hall, with Sebastian following her. She thought about her and Sebastian's relationship ever since the kiss. Where they together now? Was it an accident? She shook her head blushing and stopped walking. Looking down at the ground, she whispered, "S-Sebastian, ever since that 'kiss', are we...together now? Are we lovers?"

Sebastian looked a the back of her head and slightly chuckled. He walked towards her and smiled, "Do you want us to become lovers, my-, Bella? Do you want to live your entire life with me, and possibly make a family with me?" Bella looked up. A family? Does he mean by doing 'it'? Bella blushed and shrieked. "Y-Y-Yes! But, lets change the subject now!" She walked faster away from Sebastian, which made him chuckle and think, _What a strange woman..._

...

_Later that day, 8:00 p.m_

Bella winced at the tightness. It hurt her. It hurt her too much. "S-S-Sebastian! It hurts! J-Just take it away! This...pain..is...unbearable!" She winced more and took at few breaths. "Just a little longer, Bella. Almost done with it. Almost."

Sebastian tied the corset laces and Bella breathed heavily. "I-I'm not ever wearing a corset ever again! I've never been in so much pain!" She looked in the mirror and realized she looked...disgusting. Her chest was pulled up more by the corset, which showed off a lot of...stuff. She growled, "Red doesn't fit me! I told you I needed a purple one!" Sebastian sighed.

"Bella, please, just let me put on your dress and stop complaining, and then we will be finished to go to the ball." Bella sighed and nodded, while Sebastian grabbed her red dress off of the bed. "I haven't told you yet, but my master will be coming to this ball. I heard he will be coming with his fiancé Elizabeth." Bella blushed, "Ooh, Elizabeth sounds like a nice little girl! I'm really glad that I will be seeing Ciel again after so long. I wonder how he's doing now." Sebastian smiled and nodded. Now that Bella thought of it, the month with Sebastian is coming to an end in 12 days. Months go by fast, don't they?

She sighed, "So, you'll be going back with Ciel when the month is over, right?" Sebastian widened his eyes as he forgot all about the month. He sighed as well. "Why, yes I will." After he got finished dressing her, he looked into her brown eyes. He smiled, "I will miss you, when I leave." Bella blushed as her mouth turned into an 'o' shape. Without thinking, she leaned in towards Sebastian's face and kissed him passionately. He opened an entrance in his mouth, so her tongue can enter his mouth. Their tongues played with each other playfully.

A few moments later, they pulled away from each other, and Sebastian grabbed Bella's hand and pulled it to his cheek and closed his eyes while smiling. They both smiled at each other until they realized that it was 8:22. The dance started in 8 minutes. "We should get going." Sebastian whispered. Bella nodded and walked out of the room with her red dress, and Sebastian walked out beside her, with a dark purple suit. They held hands and walked outside to the carriage.

"Where is the ball held at, Sebastian?" Bella asked, as she cuddled next to Sebastian inside of the carriage. Sebastian put one finger to his lip. "It's a secret." He whispered. Bella did a little pout.

...

They arrived at the white mansion, with many people outside for the dance. There were many woman with pretty, long curly hair, and men with short, curly hairdo's as well. Bella looked all around her. She got a cold glare from a woman with short black curly hair that stopped at her shoulder, while wearing a skinny black dress. The woman was staring deeply cold at her with a black fan covering her mouth, and her black eyes and pale skin. _Scary._ Bella thought.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Bella quickly turned her head and shook her head. "N-Nope!" She smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at the woman who was glaring at Bella and stopped walking. "Please, excuse me, Bella." Sebastian walked towards the woman outside of the building. "Do you not like my lady for any reason?" The woman didn't say anything. Sebastian sighed and walked back to Bella, who was now entering the building.

Bella walked in and saw many people, many handsome men, and many beautiful woman. She looked to her left and saw Ciel with a girl with blond hair. "Ciel!" She yelled and ran over to him. Ciel turned around and smiled while hugging Bella. "It's good to see that you are okay. How is Sebastian doing?" Ciel asked, while smiling. "He's great! And sorta...me and him are in a...kind of relationship." She whispered the last part.

Lizzy walked in between them. "Really?! Oh wow! That's so romantic!" Lizzy smiled at Bella, while smiled back at her.

...

**Yo. Omgoahrfgfa;uha;arhgraoelgh! They are finally together! Aah! Sorry I didn't finish earlier, it's just that I had to go to a trip. Anyway, I think this is my longest chapter, ha ha. Might have some typos. Might have so mistakes, so just forgive me. Anyways, hoped you guys liked it so... please review! Also, I thank those people who reviewed! Yo.**


	11. INFO!

**Yo. Hello everyone! This chapter is not the story (sorry!) but I will be talking about how Ciel is not in hell because he's a demon. I can't really tell you what happened and stuff, so I'm just gonna write a short quick part about why Ciel is still in the real world. Here it is:**

Ciel sighed. Ciel and Sebastian were in the carriage, not saying a word to each other. "Sebastian," Ciel began, "I want to wait a while before I go to hell. I want to get used to being a demon." Sebastian chuckled, "Are you sure, young master?" Ciel nodded.

"Let's find a mansion to live in, so I can get used to being a demon, and have more time." Sebastian put his hand over his heart.

"Yes, master."

...

**Ok, I'm freaking out right now, I'm trying so hard to impress you guys! Anyway, to the person who requested more info, please read down here: **

**As I told you, the plot is kind of different. And it does take place after season 2. I'll try to become more specific with my writing, so anyone can understand it. Anyway, it's basically just what Ciel does everyday, with the same Sebastian and no servants. But, Claude is alive in my story. And about Alois, I'm still deciding if he should be alive or not. I dunno. So if you still don't understand, please PM me ASAP.**


	12. Her Butler, Serious

**Yo. PLEASE READ BEFORE THE READING THE STORY! OK, so Viscount Druitt is in this chapter, and remember in season 1 when they met him? Well, I told you guys the plot is different and so... Ciel and Sebastian have never seen Viscount Druitt in this story ok? Viscount Druitt is a stranger to everyone in Kuroshitsuji in my story. Hope you understand. Anyway, this is like the episode of season 1 when they go to the ball to research and blah blah. I had no other ideas. So enjoy~~! Yo.**

**...**

**Her Butler, Serious**

"May I ask what your name is?" Bella asked Lizzy. Lizzy looked at Bella and smiled, "Elizabeth! But you can call me Lizzy for short!" Bella smiled back, while Sebastian appeared behind Bella. He grabbed Bella's shoulders, which made her jump a little. "We are not here for visiting. We are here to get clues, Bella." Bella nodded but turned back to Ciel. She waved at Ciel and Elizabeth, smiling. "Where shall we go?" Bella asked Sebastian, while looking around.

Sebastian stopped walking with Bella and sighed, "Just wait here for a moment, I will get you a drink. Wine?" Bella nodded. She leaned against the white wall and looked around the gigantic room once more, and saw a boy with short blonde hair. The boy then turned around to show big icy blue eyes, a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and a black back, a white button-up shirt, black shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a charcoal ribbon tied around his neck. The boy smiled at a woman n

Bella widened her eyes. It was _Alois. Alois. _Why was he here? Then memories started to flow back. Last year when she was living in the Trancy household. She remembered. Everything.

_"This will be your room. It is a master bedroom. I can tell you will like it." Claude, Alois, and Bella stood outside of a door inside the mansion. The door was big, so big she've never seen anything like it. Alois opened the door and there revealed a gigantic red bed, with a big mirror across the room, with doors at each end of the mirror. Bella supposed the two doors were a closet and bathroom. "Just make yourself at home," Claude said, "Your highness, would you like anything to eat, both of you?" Alois stared at Claude and shook his head._

_"Order Hannah and the triplets to come here. I want them to meet Bella." Claude put his hand over his chest and bowed, and shortly left the room. Alois looked at Bella, who was sitting on the bed, feeling uneasy. Alois frowned. "What the matter, Bella?" Bella looked away, avoiding the 13-year-old's eyes. She shook her head. Alois sighed, while someone knocked on the halfway open door. "Ah, yes, come in!" Alois smiled at the 5 servants, Hannah, Claude, Canterbury, Timber, and Thompson. "Everyone, this is Bella. I want you to treat her as if she is your most precious treasure." The five servants nodded. "Now, let's get you cleaned up," Alois said, while looking at Bella filthy._

Bella opened her eyes. She was Sebastian walking towards her with a glass of wine in his hand. Bella combed her fingers through her soft brown hair and sighed. When she looked where she once saw Alois, he was gone. _Where?_ She thought.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Bella jumped a little and twirled her hair with her fingers. She shook her head and grabbed the glass of wine with her free hand. "Thank you." Sebastian nodded and put his hand over his chest while smiling. "After you get finished with that, then we shall go find some evidence." Bella took a sip of the wine.

People around the two started to dance to an orchestra. Bella looked around and saw Ciel dancing with Lizzy, which made her think of her and Sebastian dancing. She sighed dreamy. The orchestra's music got higher and lower, and higher and lower. Bella always loved listening to the orchestra music. It made her feel comfortable and happy. She loved soft sounds. Beautiful sounds.

Sebastian held out his purple-gloved hand to Bella, "May I take this dance?" Bella blushed and set down the glass of wine on top of a little table nearby and grabbed his hand. He pulled her towards him, and they danced gracefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her red-gloved hands around his neck. She was having fun, but the problem was that she didn't know how to dance. She would keep stepping on Sebastian's shoe or sometimes trip over her own foot.

But, Sebastian didn't mind. He stared into her brown eyes gracefully and smiled at her. She smiled back and winced when he pulled her against him tighter. She combed her finger through his soft hair. She then buried her face into his chest and smiled. The moment was forever, until the music was over.

"That was marvelous!" A man yelled across the room. Everyone looked at the man with a questioning look. "The woman with the beautiful red dress is marvelous! Even though you made a few mistakes, you are still marvelous!" The blonde man blushed dramatically and walked towards Bella and grabbed her hand. "Oh..I was?" The blonde man nodded. The man had blonde, shaggy hair, with lavender eyes. The man also wore and elegant white suit. "Oh please, tell me, where did you learn these things? I need to know!"

Bella hesitated. "I..uh..I don't know? And, If you're trying to hook up with me, then I'm sorry. So please just leave." Aleister widened his eyes. Fake tears went down his face, while the crowd settled down and continued dancing. He let go of Bella's hand. "I'm so sorry, but, can you show me more of those dance moves, _alone_?" Bella looked at him suspicious,but sighed and nodded. Aleister's eyes widened in surprised and he smiled. "Come along!"

Bella nodded but backed up to Sebastian. "I'll be back. Plus, if he does anything sexually to me, then I'll be sure to call your name." Bella ran over to Aleister. Sebastian nodded and looked at her glass of wine on the table. "What a waste of wine." He whispered.

...

Aleister closed the door behind them and locked it silently. He walked towards Bella in the dark and smirked at her. "Now, what were the moves?" Bella turned around to face him. "I-I can't see." She said that in a sweet, innocent child voice. She knew the plan. She thought that he was the one responsible for women disappearing, so she had to make a little plan. She had to persuade him to take him to the place where he actually murders the woman. She would then call for Sebastian to help her. _Yes, that would be the plan. It would be a success._ She thought, with a little smirk on her face.

She closed her eyes, while he sighed, "I'm so sorry, but there is no light in here. I'm afraid it will have to be dark _all night long_." Bella jumped at the way he said that. She was starting to regret doing this. She blushed on accident. She sighed gripped on his chest. "I..I want you." She hated this. She really did. She wanted it to be over with. "You do?" Bella nodded. Aleister smirked. He licked his lips.

"Turn around. Then you will have me." Bella nodded. He pulled a white rag out of his tail coat and sprayed perfume or something on it. "Stay still." He walked towards her in the dark. He suddenly pulled the rag up to her nose, making her breath in the spray, and fall onto the floor. She saw darkness. What was she going to do now? He's sneaky. No one would save her, right? She was unconscious, so she couldn't call Sebastian to help her.

What would happened? Her plan was ruined. No. Why now?

Angel entered the dark room silently and threw his white spadroon **(Google it)** passed Aleister's head. Aleister shrieked. The sword hit the white wall. "Please, if i were you and I wouldn't want to go to jail, then I'd rather leave." He said, smiling. Aleister widened his eyes in fear and shock and let go of Bella's body. He ran out of the room, frightened. Angel looked at Bella's body and smiled. "Now I have you alone with me. But, I will be nice today and let you leave my mansion, alive."

He picked up her body and left the room and sat her against the hallway wall on the floor. He took out a little glass of clear liquid and poured the liquid into her open mouth. He smiled.

...

Bella woke up on her purple bed. She yawned. She then looked around the room. _What happened last night?_ She shook her head to not think about it. Hangover? Who knows. Her nose tingled and itched. Maybe she put on too much perfume. Wait. Sebastian. Where is he? She opened her right eye and yelled, "Sebastian, come to me!" He didn't come. She waited 5 more minutes, and still no Sebastian. She got up from her bed-or at least tried to. Her legs were sore. Her vision was getting blurry.

What was happening?

Who knows.

...

**PLEASE READ! Yo. Sorry I haven't updated in..how long? A week? idk. So yeah, sorry! It wasn't because of school, it was because of my laziness. *Nervous laugh* Anyway, I'm all out of ideas for the story, and I was hoping if anyone would be so kind to tell me what should I do for the story in the reviews! Anyways, thanks for reading! Plus, this is a short one and I kind of hate this chapter. O. *wink wink* lol. Yo.**


End file.
